warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Days Until Heartbreak/Rivalry
you and i have made history but then comes in some rivalry part four of Days Until Heartbreak For the second day in a row, I wake up in Ice's den. Ice isn't in the den anymore, which disappoints me greatly. I had hoped he would still be here to greet me when I awoke. I stretch and begin to groom my fur. It is time I head back to the camp...but I don't want to face Aura right now. I survey Ice's den instead, as both times I've been in here I hadn't really examined the area. "You're awake." I glance over my shoulder to see Ice bring in two mice. "I went hunting since you were still asleep. I figure you'd be hungry when you woke up." "I can hunt for myself," I find myself saying haughtily, "I don't need a-" "Tom to hunt for you?" Ice's eyes sparkle with amusement, "Well sorry to disappoint you but I already have." He pushes one of the mice towards me, "Eat up." I snatch the mouse before I can stop myself and begin to dig in. I look up to see him staring at me in amusement. "Sorry," I mumble, "I'm just hungry, that's all. I'll find some way to repay you." "No need," Ice snorts, "This sight is priceless." I end up enjoying the morning with Ice before leaving. I am reluctant to go however, as Ice has made me feel freer than I've ever felt before. This feels like an auspicious beginning between the two of us. "See you soon?" I blurt out, gazing at Ice. "I'll be around," he smiles at me. I hurry away before I end up staying forever. I need to regain my position and regain my cats' trust. I enter the camp cautiously and find Aura waiting for me in our den. "Sari," she stands and dips her head in respect. I don't know why she's acting so low. "Aura," I murmur. "Where were you?" She eyes my pelt disdainfully and then watches me carefully, "This is the second night you've been gone." "I just slept outside," I wave my tail nonchalantly, "It's cooler out there, and there's more peace. The stress is rubbing off on me. I'll be fine, don't you worry." "I've been your confidante for the past few moons. Don't you trust me?" Aura frowns. She can see right through me. I can feel panic stirring in my belly but I push it down. I am the leader here. I can handle this. "You still are my confidante," I reply swiftly, not missing a beat, "and if there's a problem I need to share with you, I'll do it." Aura only sighs and seems to nod, "I'm here for you, Sari. Don't you forget." I'm in no mood to do this but I know I must. "Come, Aura, we must give the Dump a visit. Kayli owes me a few answers." Aura immediately inveighs against me. "Sari, you can't keep pegging Kayli. You've done what you've usually done. There's no need to do any more." I curl my lip in disgust. "Aura, if you don't want to do this, stay out of it. I'll go alone." Aura narrows her eyes at this. She probably knows how harsh and vicious I will be without her. I don't mind, she can be there to witness my plans of torture or she can sit it out. "You'll need me there," she grunts, "Lead the way." I head straight for the tunnel, not acknowledging the other cats around me. Dew and Hector are guarding the tunnel right now and they respectfully open it up for us when they see us approach. "Thank you," Aura says but I stalk right past them. There's a horrendous smell coming from the Dump. I wrinkle my nose and try to become inure to the smell. I abominate entering the Dump, as seeing the prisoners only give me a wave of hatred. Bile rises in my throat and I struggle to keep it down. Aura snarls softly behind me and we finally emerge in the Dump. I spot Kayli immediately. She hisses and struggles against her restraints. Amber and Patie are in the Dump itself, guarding and making sure the prisoners don't escape or try to do anything. "You again," she laughs mirthlessly, "I'm surprised you have the guts to be here." I don't reply. I just give her a piece of my mind. When I'm done, she on the ground, gasping in pain. "That'll teach you to be more respectful," I spit, "I'm here for some answers." Kayli glares balefully up at me, "And what makes you think I'll answer them?" "You'll talk when you're ready." I reply. "Don't assume what I'll do," Kayli narrows her eyes, "Because I'd rather die then tell you ''anything." "What's the tom's name, Kayli?" I ask sharply, "Or do I need to force the information out of you." She stares at me. I swear I see a flicker of fear in her eyes for that second. "Kreg," she whispers, "but he's stronger than you think. You're no match for him." "We'll see about that," I smile at her and turn away, "We'll continue this session tomorrow." Kayli shrieks after me. "You don't know what you're getting into! You're a fool, thinking you are in control of everything. One day, someone will be brave enough to step up and destroy you and your legacy forever. You are not as powerful as you think, Sari." I stalk away, glad to leave the horrid place. I don't ever want to see Kayli again, and I have things to attend to. "Where are you going?" Aura asks quietly, "Do you need me to come?" "No, I'll go alone," I say roughly, "You need to maintain the camp." She dips her head, "Don't be rash, Sari, I don't want you killed." I gaze at the thorns of the walls, "I won't," I promise, "because I won't be the one dying today." Aura's eyes harden but I'm out of the camp before she can argue with me. ''Kreg... Ice might know where he is. I stalk towards Ice's den. "Ice?" I poke my head inside. He looks up, startled. "Back already?" he teases, "What can I do for you sweet- I mean Sari?" My heart tingles at the thought of him calling me sweetheart. "Do you know a tom named Kreg? I need to see him immediately." "Kreg?" Ice raises an eyebrow, "Why do you need to talk to him?" "Important matters," I say quickly, "None of your business." Ice stands and draws closer to me. "You have an agressive stance, Sari, I can see right through you," he tells me, "you're going to do something risky and I can't let you do it. I can't tell you where Kreg is." He knows me too well, I think, worried, He can't find out about my plans or Kayli. "Please, Ice," I beg, "I need to know." Ice shakes his head, "Find another tom to torture," he says, turning his back, "I'm not going to let you go through with your plans." I feel myself shake. "Ice, I-" "Sari, I said no." I back away. "I trusted you," I whisper, "I thought I could count on you for anything." Ice's blue eyes finds mine, "You can trust me with anything, but I don't want you running off getting yourself injured, or worse, killed. I'm worried for you, Sari." I shake my head, "I need to find Kreg." I escape the den before Ice can say anything that will change my mind. I can hear Ice call out after me but I tear away, sprinting so he can't catch me. Please Ice, I can't let you see what I am. I can't lose you. You are everything to me. Finally, I lose him in the forest. I venture towards the toms' territory, hoping to find someone who would help me. I spot a tom immediately. Bingo. I lunge forward, bowling into him and pinning him down. "What do you want?" he spits out, struggling against me. I keep him down. "Do you know a tom named Kreg?" "Know him?" the tom laughs, "you're talking to him right now." Just my luck. I grin, "Why hello there. Fancy to join me?" I let him up and blink. He watches me carefully. When he doesn't budge, I add, "I'm available if you want me." Kreg snorts, "What do you mean?" I snatch some brambles and dart forward again. I yank the brambles around him and hiss in his ear, "This is what I mean. You're going to be silent and follow me without a word. Any signs of disobedience and I'll kill you." "You're Sari then," Kreg mutters, "Kayli told me all about you." I stiffen at the name Kayli. "Watch your tongue," I warn, "or I might cut it off for you." "Sari!" I hear Ice's voice. I reel backwards, ushering Kreg to the side, hoping to divert my path away from Ice. But he materializes in front of me. "What are you doing?" Ice stares at me, fear and worry filling his beautiful blue eyes. "What are you doing?" I shoot back, "Mind your own business, will you?" "Flirting with toms now?" Kreg snorts, "I thought you were the leader of the anti-tom group." I kick him to shut him up. Ice narrows his eyes at the sight. "Sari," he keeps his voice low, "You're not thinking straight right now. Stop this madness and come with me. Let Kreg go. He's done nothing to you. Don't do this, Sari." I shake my head and shove him backwards, "I said mind your own business," I feel sorry for being so bossy, but Ice is in my way, "You don't know who you're dealing with." Ice is watching me sadly, "No, I don't. I don't even know who I befriended." He turns and walks away before I can apologize. I'll say sorry later, I sigh inwardly, For now I have things to deal with. "Come on," I yank Kreg after me, "you get to see your she-cat again." I take him back to camp and lead him to the Dump before anyone can question me. When I reach the clearing, Kreg gags. Kayli's eyes widen in horror. "Kreg!" she screams, "What have you done with him?" "Nothing," I blink, "I'm just keeping you company." Kreg snarls, "You monster, what have you been doing to Kayli?" Monster. You monster. You're a monster. I reach out and tear his flank open. "Shut up," I hiss, "Next time you say that again you can say goodbye to your life." I nod to Amber and Patie, "Tie him up and restrain him." I turn and leave without another word. Aura is waiting for me outside. "Don't ask," I snap before she can open her mouth. I stalk outside again. I need to find Ice and apologize. I go to his den first but he's not there. But I do find a scent trail and I track him down to the Clan border. I shiver. I hate the Clans. All they do is take up the territory that used to be ours and kill off our rogues. One day, I'll demolish them. "Ice!" I call out, seeing him up ahead, "Ice, I-" He turns abruptly and I see who he's talking to. It's a gorgeous she-cat. She reeks of the Clan. "Who are you?" she asks snottily, "You filthy rogue." I bare my teeth and crouch. Ice reaches me in two quick strides and lays his tail on my shoulder. "Sari, stop." He looks me in the eye, telling me mentally to watch it. I don't know what's going on. "Please, you don't know what you're doing." "Who is she?" "Shineblossom." "What are you doing with her?" I thought you were mine. "Sari, please don't press this issue. I...I'm trying to protect you, okay? Don't ask any questions please. I'm asking you to go home right now." I stare at him. There's deep sorrow in his eyes, like he's hiding something big from me. And just when I thought we had some sort of future together. I'm an idiot. "Is this because I've been pushing you away?" "No," Ice shakes his head, "Please, Sari, you don't understand." I glance at him, then look at Shineblossom. "No, I don't." With that, I turn and walk away.